Senet
by Milla Ruby Wind
Summary: "... eu jamais havia pensado na intenção real daquele jogo vil e, muito menos, nas profundas consequências que ele traria para a minha paz interior." Ouroboros headcanon: Ouro!Barnaby X Kotetsu, Ouro!Barnaby X Barnaby. Kotetsu X Barnaby. Dark-lemon. Yaoi.


_**Disclaimers: Tiger & Bunny não me pertence e sim à Sunrise. Nenhum lucro financeiro é pretendido com este fic, mas um reviewzinho sempre é muito bem vindo! XD**_

**N/A:** Olá, gentes! Tá aí a primeira parte da minha dark-lemon para Tiger & Bunny. Na verdade ela é toda baseada numa _headcanon_ que eu tenho daquela cena no fim do episódio 18 em que o Bunny começa a lembrar ver diferentes rostos para o possível assassino de seus pais e, muito provavelmente, vocês repararam que o último deles é o próprio Barnaby ostentando a tal tatuagem da Ouroboros. Aquela cena me deixou doida e então eu tive que por a minha _headcanon_ no papel. Eu sei que tem um monte de versões para Bunny!Ouroboros por aí, principalmente em inglês, mas esta é totalmente minha. E eu pretendo escrevê-la em duas fics (esta e uma outra) com duas ou três partes cada. Espero que gostem. Ainda SEM BETA... [chora]

**N/A 2:** Ah, é bom dizer que nesta fic, mesmo se passando depois do epílogo (episódio 25), Kotetsu e Barnaby ainda não tinham assumido seus sentimentos um para o outro.

_**Senet**_

**Parte l**

Eu tinha certeza que fazia pelo menos umas duas horas que eu já estava na mesmíssima posição desde que fui obrigado a me sentar ali naquele tapete vermelho no chão daquela sala mal iluminada e cheirando a cigarro. Minhas mãos estavam atadas às minhas costas por uma tira de plástico. Eu tinha conseguido apenas me recostar na parede, minha perna esquerda já não respondia, estava dormente. Obviamente eu me abstraí de tentar ajeitar meu corpo em qualquer outra posição confortável, porque estando com uma pistola automática apontada para sua testa, não existiria qualquer posição confortável _mesmo. _E nem era pelo fato de uma bala atravessar sua cabeça caso fizesse qualquer movimento suspeito, aliás seria de muito bom grado se aquilo acontecesse ali, porque eu já estava perdendo a minha paciência e metade dos problemas então, estariam por fim resolvidos. Mas havia _ele_, e ele confiava em mim. Eu tinha que ficar vivo para que ele também ficasse.

Meus poderes mal duravam um minuto agora, um tempo bem curto admito, mas de qualquer maneira, eu também estava proibido de usá-lo. Era assim, se eu acendesse minha habilidade Next a bala iria direto para outra cabeça que não a minha. Ela cortaria o ar atravessando a sala e acertaria o meu parceiro lá do outro lado. Aquele mesmo, que agora se encontrava despertando-se do efeito da infame droga da Ouroboros e custava organizar suas ideias para reconhecer o lugar estranho diante de seus olhos.

A sala era pequena e todos os móveis que a decoravam eram antigos, um estilo que denotava meados do Século XX, dos anos Cinquenta ou Sessenta. Os lustres, dois nas paredes e um no teto, eram providos de lâmpadas que incidiam uma luz amarelada, tão ruim que te obrigava a se esforçar para enxergar as coisas ao redor, mesmo embora todas elas estivessem bem acesas o tempo todo. Obviamente, depois de todo aquele tempo ali em silêncio forçado e encarando meu algoz quase sem sequer desviarmos os olhos um do outro, eu já havia me acostumado àquela claridade tosca. Então vi nitidamente quando, ainda lento, Bunny conseguiu erguer seu corpo e inspirar o ar de maneira profunda e pesada como se há pouco havia desaprendido como se respirava. Lá estava ele deitado próximo à parede oposta à minha e olhou para mim, ainda meio dopado. Eu olhei para ele e em seguida para o seu homólogo, o nosso carrasco, em pé e imponente bem à minha frente. E diabos, eu tenho de dizer-lhes que o maldito era incrivelmente parecido, - para não dizer igual, ao Barnaby! O mesmo cabelo, a mesma pele, e eu diria até o mesmo olhar. Não fosse por aquele sorriso. Era um sorriso que eu nunca tinha visto antes, de uma malícia perturbadora, que você quase poderia vê-la, ácida, escorrendo lhe dos lábios. Mas, eu estava preocupado com o verdadeiro Barnaby ali do outro lado. Ele parecia titubear, tendo dificuldades para encontrar uma posição sentada, como se estivesse ainda muito sonolento, lutando para estar ligado ao que acontecia à sua volta. Incomodado com isso, eu acabei repentinamente me movendo e aquele homem idêntico a ele, pareceu entender isso como uma intenção minha de me levantar.

- Tsc! Você não se move. – o membro da Ouroboros estampou de imediato a sola de sua bota no meu peito e me fazendo bater com a nuca na parede ao me empurrar de volta para o lugar. De praxe, me apontava aquela arma. - Sabe, é assim mesmo, não se preocupe. Ele já está acostumado. - e deu o sorriso ardiloso com um sopro de sarcasmo. Juro que eu gostaria de saber do que ele estava falando exatamente. Eles já se conheciam? Bem, eu não sabia que o Bunny tinha um irmão, mas se este o fosse, certamente já teriam se visto antes, óbvio. Então ele caminhou sobranceiro até o verdadeiro Barnaby e ergueu lhe o rosto, apertando-lhe o queixo. Era como se ele olhasse para um espelho. "Eu já te disse o quanto você me irrita, por sempre demorar a voltar a si, desse jeito? Está me atrasando, _bastardinho_. Vamos, acorde!" - e lhe deu dois tapas seguidos na mesma face, Barnaby gemeu baixinho. Logo sentiu-se bruscamente agarrado pela gola da camiseta.- "É sempre um dos últimos, um derrotado mesmo, mas o Sr. Maverick nunca deixou de te tratar como um verdadeiro tesouro, não é?" - cuspindo ciúmes, o prensou na parede e o largou. O tronco de Barnaby inclinou-se um pouco para o lado, ele ainda parecia um tanto inapto em se manter propriamente sentado.

Confesso, aquelas cenas não me agradaram nem um pouco. Os tapas, os nomes ofensivos e o modo como ele falou com Barnaby, mas principalmente os tapas. Aquilo ainda era um assunto delicado para mim. E provavelmente para meu parceiro também, pois eu juro que senti aquele gemido sair amargo, cheio de vergonha. Tentei imaginar o sentimento doloroso dele, provavelmente se lembrando de que eu tinha sido o último a lhe esbofetear daquele jeito outro dia e agora ganhava mais dois. Com certeza o pior disso para ele foi tê-los recebido ali _na minha frente_. A réplica do meu parceiro ergueu-se e virou seu olhar afiado para mim. Respondi àquela expressão com outra de mesmo teor e finalmente me manifestei.

- Afinal quem é você, maldito? - rosnei entredentes. Ele guardou a arma no cós da calça e passando os dedos entre seus cabelos loiros, se curvou bem próximo ao meu rosto.

- Huh... Impossível que não me reconheça, Kotetsu. - aquele sorriso perturbador nunca desvanecia. Ergui o queixo.

- Responda. - não vacilei um único segundo em meu olhar firme.

- Eu sou o Barnaby, oras! - e riu, hilariante.

- Ah, não mesmo. - suspirei, sério, me acomodando no lugar. Ele olhou para mim, ajeitando os óculos acima do nariz, me olhando com atenção. - Com certeza você _não é. _- repeti, estreitando um olhar agudo e um meio sorriso. Ele agarrou com uma mão firme à minha gravata, puxando-me bruscamente para perto de si. Minha cervical quase se dividiu em duas.

- E quem sabe? - aquele maldito sorriso de novo... E ele escorregou os dedos pela minha face, enquanto puxava e torcia ainda mais a minha gravata em sua mão. Eu engoli num reflexo pelo aperto. - Como provar que _aquele_ ali não é o falso Barnaby, hein?

Eu olhei... Bem, ... para o qual eu julgava ser o verdadeiro Barnaby, ali do outro lado. O mesmo ergueu a cabeça e tentou firmar o olhar. Disse numa voz rouca e desafiadora, já arriscando-se erguer no lugar:

_- Eu_ posso provar... que sou o verdadeiro... – Barnaby conseguiu finalmente pôr-se em pé. O homem-reverso rolou seus olhos e sacou a arma, ainda permanecendo agachado a minha frente e me segurando pela gravata. Apontou a pistola para o seu igual.

- Olha só. Cala boca e senta aí. Não banque o espertinho porque você sabe muito bem que comigo essa gracinha é tão inútil quanto você, seu merda! - então tornou seu rosto obscuro para falar comigo. - O Hundred Power dele não voltará em horas, não sei por que ele sempre insiste em dar uma de macho pra cima da gente se conhece muito bem o que a nossa poçãozinha mágica faz com o corpo dele. - e balançou a cabeça como se o que acabou de dizer fosse algo muito natural e corriqueiro. Barnaby deu um passo em nossa direção, cambaleante, mas ainda enfrentando o cano da arma.

- Não faço ideia do que está falando... Você não passa de um miserável..." - Bunny forçou uma voz resistente e avançou mais. O reverso, qual ainda me detinha em suas mãos, bufou impaciente.

- Saco! - virou rápido seu tronco em direção ao que vinha e atirou. A bala passou rente e direto por cima do ombro de Barnaby e foi espatifar uma garrafa de uísque na prateleira ao lado. Me assustei, os estilhaços caíram como chuva, se espalhando pelo chão. Meu parceiro estacou por uns segundos, mas para logo em seguida continuar vestido em seu cenho de desafio. Imediatamente o homem da Ouroboros sentiu o ar de afronta emanando de seu igual, então, armou o gatilho novamente, me puxou ainda mais apertado pela gravata e afundou o cano na minha têmpora. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer, a parte de trás do meu pescoço já doía demais, bem como meus pulsos por tentar me livrar das travas, e eu estava de fato tentado em usar o meu poder. Mas mesmo sabendo que eu poderia acabar com tudo aquilo bem rápido, eu não conhecia aquele homem, não sabia se ele também era um Next, e nem se havia mais alguém naquele lugar além dele. Qualquer tipo de armadilha poderia estar nos esperando ali. Se fosse por mim eu já teria acendido o Hundred Power sem vacilar, mas eu acabei aprendendo com meu próprio parceiro que às vezes é melhor pensar antes de agir. Principalmente quando você tem apenas um minuto para usar suas habilidades. Eu jamais colocaria a vida de Bunny em risco, ainda que naquele momento eu tivesse uma arma insistentemente querendo entrar com seu cano e bala na minha cabeça.

- Continue se aproximando, Barnaby - agora ouvia-se uma agressividade deliberada naquela voz. Não havia mais qualquer sinal do típico sorriso que era apenas ácido, ele ajoelhou-se na minha frente para otimizar sua ação. - E eu_ juro _por Rá que a minha bala atravessa estes miolos antes que ele sequer pense em acender seus poderes!

- Eu não sei quem é você... muito menos porque nos trouxe para cá, mas diante de todos os malditos mafiosos que ostentam esta asquerosa tatuagem, eu posso até esquecer de que sou um herói... - a versão adversa interrompeu Barnaby com um riso jocoso.

- Ah, sim, _herói_, eu é que tinha me esquecido. Por falar nisso, se não me engano você chegou até mesmo ser o Rei dos Heróis uma vez, não é? - ironizou. - Mas deixa eu te contar uma coisa. - ele chamou Barnaby com o indicador da mão que segurava a arma. A mesma mão da tatuagem da Ouroboros aliás, e quando meu parceiro fez menção de se aproximar erguendo um pé, o crápula ardiloso esticou sua perna de forma inesperada e com uma rasteira, o fez cair sentado no chão. Agora a pistola estava novamente apontada para Barnaby. A coisa com aquela arma realmente estava me irritando. Isso, desde o início, quando, caminhando perto de casa, fui chamado para salvar alguém aparentemente preso em uma van e encontrei os dois louros idênticos dentro dela: o verdadeiro Barnaby desacordado e recostado em um dos bancos de passageiros e o outro, da Ouroboros, ameaçando-o com a maldita arma se eu não fizesse o que ele ordenasse. A visão dupla foi um choque, acabei capturado.

- Exatamente por você ser um herói, Barnaby, que isso me excita ainda mais ao pensar no jogo interessante que eu preparei para nós três! - ele disse olhando cobiçoso para meu parceiro e depois para mim. E depois olhou para ele de novo e disse imperativo e ameaçador, - Ah, e não se mexa. Eu poderia interpretar essa desobediência como uma ameaça, o que não seria bom para vocês _dois_. - e continuou brilhando o novo risinho cínico para nós.

- Então é apenas por isso que nos trouxe até aqui? Para nos colocar em um jogo vil? - perguntei.

- Ora vejam, parece que este tal Tiger não é tão tapado quanto dizem por aí. Isso mesmo, mas calma, não é um jogo tão vil assim não. Pelo menos não para mim. - riu com deboche. - Quer dizer, eu 'tava a fim de me divertir e pensei que vocês seriam perfeitos para me entreter por um tempinho. Sabe, a vida como membro da Ouroboros não é fácil, às vezes você tem que espairecer. Nem todos os membros aproveitam a vida como Jake o fazia. - ele falava tranquilamente, agachado no tapete, me segurando com uma mão e com a outra apontava a arma para Barnaby sentado ao chão. - Aí, eu fui pedir carta branca para o chefinho, mas sabe, na hora eu lembrei que o chefe agora _sou eu,_ e, ah, não tive outra alternativa senão me dar total apoio. Fazer o quê? E você, _ex-Rei dos Heróis_, acabou de ajudar dando uma ideia perfeita para transformar a brincadeirinha que eu tinha em mente em um jogo de verdade. - piscou com malícia para ele e eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que aquele homem planejava. E eu tinha certeza de que Bunny também não.

- O que pretende...? - murmurei, não pressentindo coisa boa.

- Bom, em primeiro lugar eu jamais me perdoaria por desperdiçar duas verdadeiras delícias como vocês... - ele deixou Bunny e começou a tirar a minha gravata, calmamente, fazendo-o minucioso, como se isso requeresse trabalho artesanal. Agora eu confesso, era totalmente perturbador ter aquele louro, detentor da face idêntica de Barnaby (salvo pela íris que brilhava cor de fogo), deslizando uma mão desinibida que ia abrindo dois botões da minha camisa e logo em seguida descia com ela de meu pescoço até o peito. Dali então, puxou minha gravata já solta num incrível movimento voluptuoso, um comportamento totalmente adverso ao que eu jamais esperaria de meu verdadeiro colega, se o fosse. Mas o pior não era o ato, mas sim, tentar entender porque os pelos da minha nuca começaram a se arrepiar naquilo. Então, antes que eu pensasse que diabos de reação era aquela minha diante de um homem me tocando assim tão felinamente, o reverso recuou com um gemido de satisfação e pendurando a gravata em seu próprio pescoço, ergueu-se. - Nós podemos nos divertir muito a partir de agora. E prometo que eu deixo vocês me agradecerem depois, ok?

- Me diga... - decidi me manifestar, numa tentativa de me recompor. Soltei um suspiro discreto. Ele deu alguns passos em direção a um armário perto da porta enquanto Barnaby apenas o seguia com seu imutável olhar de antipatia. - Você não parece estar sozinho nesse plano... Então... - estreitei o olhar, demonstrando minha desconfiança.

- Pff... Isso realmente interessa? Mas se quer tanto saber, ao contrário da minha bela metade aqui, você está certo: _eu nunca estou sozinho_. - piscou um olho, afagando os cabelos de Barnaby como se faz à uma criança. Barnaby afastou a mão do outro com o movimento brusco de sua cabeça e com um braço o empurrou. Eu conhecia meu parceiro e mesmo incapaz de acender seu Hundred Power ele estava flamejando por dentro. Não fosse pelo efeito da droga que inibe parte de seu sistema nervoso, ele teria feito o que eu também estava doido para fazer. - E eu posso até te deixar saber um pouco mais, Tiger. Sabe, o que quer que Barnaby desejasse sempre lhe foi dado de mão beijada, na hora em que pedia e do modo que pedisse. E eu? Bem, tudo o que eu quis eu tive de buscar por mim mesmo. Persuadir, ameaçar, roubar, tudo isso me trouxe tantas falsas amizades quanto verdadeiros aliados e _muita_ experiência. Você sabia que foi praticamente eu quem trouxe todos os membros da Ouroboros para a organização e fez dela o que é hoje? E Barnaby, este fraco, sempre foi a princesa intocada. Ah, sim, _princesa_! A donzela protegida do Sr. Maverick... Mas ele nunca teria o talento que eu tenho..." - e riu num sarcasmo falho, um tanto amargurado.

- Seu maldito, continua dizendo estas sandices como se me conhecesse! - Barnaby gritou para ele tentando se levantar de súbito, mas porque ainda estava um pouco zonzo caiu de volta para o lugar. Então, com um grito de desapontamento e raiva, socou o piso de madeira com um punho sólido. O outro apenas riu, tirando do armário uma caixa retangular, talhada em pedra. Ambos, Bunny e eu, continuávamos ali naquele chão.

- Todos... são Next na Ouroboros? - perguntei.

- Quem sabe? - lançou, incógnito. – Entendam de uma vez, vocês não têm saída. Estão aqui para "brincar" comigo e é o que vão fazer. Lidem com isso. Afinal, Barnaby, mesmo que seu amiguinho acenda esse poder ridículo de menos de um minuto dele, vocês não terão tempo para sair deste complexo e eu já aviso que todos por aqui, assim como eu, adoram uma boa briga e uma potente arma.

Naquele momento eu pensei que ele estava sendo ingênuo. Óbvio que eu não precisaria atravessar todos os corredores e portas deste tal complexo, se é que realmente estávamos em um local tão amplo assim, bastava que eu pegasse Barnaby e saísse pelo teto, porém... Estávamos em campo totalmente desconhecido, desmunidos de nossos _PDAs, _talvez lidando com Nexts ou tecnologias superiores e desconhecidas, quais provavelmente não se intimidariam em nos perseguir para finalmente acabar conosco. Eu estava totalmente indeciso e hesitante em colocar a vida de Barnaby em risco, afinal ele estava o mais vulnerável ali. E em contrapartida, se ao levar em conta a aparência daquela sala tão simples e o único ocupante que víamos nela além de nós dois, tudo isso também poderia não passar de um grande blefe. Só que, até então, eu ainda não estava disposto a pagar para ver. Além do mais, aquela seria a oportunidade, talvez única, de finalmente entendermos o que era a tão misteriosa organização qual Bunny perseguira por vinte e dois anos. E eu estava certo de que meu ele poderia jamais me perdoar se eu arruinasse uma chance daquelas por medo ou precipitação.

Então finalmente o Barnaby da Ouroboros se juntou a nós, também sentando-se ao chão. Dispôs a caixa no centro do tapete e a abriu de par em par, revelando um tabuleiro quadriculado, marrom e em baixo relevo.

_ - Senet. _O jogo preferido da Era dos Faraós. - ele disse dispondo as peças esculpidas em marfim e ébano sobre o tapete. - É meu preferido também, já que é um jogo de estratégia. Você nunca sabe quem será capaz de te vencer, apesar de, à primeira vista, ele parecer um jogo muito bobo de tabuleiro. - aproveitou e acendeu um cigarro, acomodando-se à vontade entre nós com seus movimentos sempre incrivelmente calculados. Eu olhei para Barnaby e ele olhou de volta para mim. Parecia que nós dois tentávamos em vão, encontrar um jeito de entender aquela palhaçada toda. Ou ao menos, se livrar dela. O outro continuou com a explicação. - As regras deste joguinho antigo são ridiculamente simples. Temos trinta casas e cinco "soldados" para cada jogador. Todos os soldados entram no jogo de uma vez, alternando-se nas primeiras casas. Basicamente, cada número tirado nos dados equivale ao número de casas que um de seus soldados deve andar, porém se ele parar em uma casa já ocupada com o soldado de seu adversário você deve declarar _ataque_, então a pedra dele volta para a casa em que a sua estava originalmente antes dessa jogada. Ou seja, trocam de lugar. Dois soldados de mesma cor dispostos em casas consecutivas protegem-se de um ataque e três, bloqueiam a passagem de qualquer peão que venha atrás. Vence quem conseguir retirar todos seus soldados do tabuleiro antes do adversário. Simples. - ele explicou sucinto, com certo deleite nos olhos. Até que eu tinha compreendido bem. - Essas casas com símbolos aqui mais para o final, são especiais e eu explico conforme chegarmos nelas. Alguma dúvida? - ele tragou de seu cigarro e emanou um ar de professor enquanto acertava os óculos com o indicador.

- Só isso? - perguntei.

- Sim, por quê?

- Para que jogar isso? - Barnaby perguntou com desdém.

- Ora, porque é divertido. - o Ouroboros respondeu calmo até que ele completou com um sorriso maldoso. - Se jogado do meu jeito, é lógico.

Aquilo estava ficando chato. Eu tinha certeza que lá vinham mais joguetes com armas e ameaças. Ou que provavelmente aquela seria uma estratégia ardilosa para tentar descobrir coisas sobre os heróis e depois usá-las contra nós. Provavelmente nos obrigaria a nos embebedar durante o jogo e, provavelmente nos chantagearia para conseguir detalhes sobre a prisão de Maverick e a morte de Jake e Kriem. Aquela era a misteriosa Ouroboros e nunca podíamos ter certeza do que esperar de seus insanos integrantes.

Porém, dentre todas as hipóteses que eu cogitara para o que estava por vir, nenhuma poderia estar mais errada. Apesar dos sinais desde o início, eu jamais havia pensado que aquele jogo vil tinha um objetivo ainda mais indecifrável e devastador, e muito menos que traria profundas consequências para a minha paz interior.

x.X.x

**_CONTINUA..._**


End file.
